


Coffee? Tea?

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kunimi approached the counter, the barista seemed to regain some of his senses. </p><p>“Uh, um, hello. Welcome to The Hideaway, what can I get you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee? Tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/gifts).



> TanTales!! All the ships you requested were lovely!! This was the only one I could think of something for but it was a pleasure to write something for you!! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this!! Enjoy!

Kunimi felt eyes on him as soon as he closed the door to the cosy coffee shop he’d just entered. It was a cold night, with rain clouds rolling in as the sun set, and his parents had insisted he go out with friends for the night.

There had only been one problem with that: friends.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have any, but they weren’t the kind of people he’d like to associate with outside of his university classes. They were all a bit too over the top for his tastes.

Instead of asking around to hang out with friends, he’d aimlessly wandered the town for an hour, watching the sunset and the storm clouds enter his field of vision. It had been with that that he’d made the decision to find a quiet coffee shop to read in.

It hadn’t taken long to find a quiet café; it had a modern, warm look from the outside, though it was the smell of roasted coffee beans drifting under the door that compelled him to walk into the shop.

As he glanced around for a seat, he couldn’t shake the feeling of someone watching him. There was a seat in the far corner near a window that had the first droplets of rain falling on it, or there were couches next to the door that allowed a full view of the street outside.

He supposed he should order a coffee first, rather than tossing up between the wooden seats and the couches. It would be rude to sit in the café without purchasing anything. With that, he made his way to the counter, finally making eye contact with the brown eyes that followed him.

The barista seemed to be in shock, over what though Kunimi had no idea. The brown-eyed man’s mouth hung open slightly as he stared, his hair seemingly gelled up to defy gravity. He was handsome enough, if a little strange.

As Kunimi approached the counter, the barista seemed to regain some of his senses. “Uh, um, hello. Welcome to The Hideaway, what can I get you?”

Kunimi chose not to comment on the red flush climbing up the barista’s neck as he scanned the blackboard on the wall to select a coffee. Usually he’d take his coffee black with no sugar, but there were a few options here that didn’t sound half bad, such as the salted caramel frappuccino that sat at the bottom of the list. He hadn’t heard of salted caramel getting made into a coffee based drink before.

“I’ll take one salted caramel frappuccino thank you,” he told the barista, whose face only seemed to flush more as he spoke. Was there something on his face perhaps? Maybe his hair was sticking out again?

The barista put the drink through on the register, a price of three hundred and eighty yen showing on the small screen in front of him. “That’ll come to- oh, thanks.”

Kunimi had put a five hundred yen coin in the collection tray before the other male had time to finish. Upon receiving his change, he was told that his order wouldn’t be long. He took the opportunity to go sit on the couches while his drink was made.

The rain had begun to fall steadily now, droplets hitting the umbrella’s of those unfortunate enough to only be leaving work for the day now. Kunimi pulled his book out from his satchel, opening it to read while he waited for his coffee to arrive. He'd barely made it through one page when he saw movement out the corner of his eye as his drink was placed on the small table in front of him.

"Thank you," he said, glancing up momentarily at the barista before returning to his book. The barista had a face red as a tomato as he scurried away, bringing a small smile to Kunimi's face. _How cute_ , he thought.

He had been reading for nearly an hour when he heard the barista return to his table to collect his empty cup, and Kunimi struggled to continue reading when the desire to watch the other man tidy up the cafe settled in his mind.

His eyes followed the man as he walked around, flipping chairs to rest on tables or stacking them by the wall. He watched the barista take out a broom and sweep all the crumbs of the day into a pile to be collected in a dustpan.

He wasn’t sure how long it was that he’d been sitting there, but his cup was now empty, though he had no recollection of drinking it.

“I’m uh, sorry but I need to close up the café, um,” the barista had come to stand in front of him again. Kunimi handed him the empty cup from his coffee and stood to walk to the door. The loud call of the barista made it’s way to his ears just as he reached up to put a hand on the door. “Uh, wait, your receipt! Here!” The barista shuffled over to him, red in the face, holding out the thin paper, which Kunimi took with a smile.

“Thanks, goodnight,” he said, pushing the door open and stepping into the cool night’s air.

It wasn’t until he’d reached him apartment that he looked at the receipt and felt a blush crawl up his neck. Beneath a coupon for a free beverage at the café was a message.

_Coffee? Tea? Or just more of me?_


End file.
